Yuugi and Shadows
by tofumousethe3rd
Summary: All wishes come with a cost. My wish was for friends, and loyalty. The cost...was something I could not imagine. Not in the 3,000 years it took for the puzzle to reach me...Rated T for violence, cursing, questionable fashion choices and Shadow Games. Eventual AU.
1. Game Set

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! ** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_In this box contains something that can be seen yet cannot be seen." Those were the words Grandpa told me when I showed him the box I found, all those years ago. The box containing what would become my greatest treasure, the Millennium Puzzle. _

_For eight years I've cherished that puzzle, both before and after its completion. I saw what could not have been seen, and it granted my wish for friends who'd never betray me._

_Thus I carried it. Everywhere. No matter where I went, I never let it leave my sight. Every few minutes I'd reach for it to make sure it's there. Safe. With me. Always._

_Some would've called it an obsession. But until now the word "obsession" meant nothing to me. _

_With all my heart I loved the Millennium Puzzle. It allowed me to gain what I've always wanted. I'd gladly given it my life if need be. _

_But…now I realize too little, too late that every wish comes with a cost. A cost I could both see and not see. A cost I didn't want to see._

_And now…now I wished that it remained unseen._

_If this is the payment for a desperate wish…_

_Then I should have just endured the loneliness and continued playing by myself._

_And never have opened the horrible box in the first place!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuugi?"<p>

"Hm?" Pop went the toy pirate out of the barrel. So close…I look over to see who called me. Hmm…I can't recall his name, but I know he's the student who always carrying a basketball…

"Why don't you come play with us?" Play? He doesn't mean… "It's better than sitting there all alone by yourself." Wait he must mean he wants me to play basketball. Of course he didn't mean "play" in that way…

"No thanks…every team I'm on always loses…"

The basketball student shrugs. "That's true." He runs off without taking a second glance at my direction. I guess he just invited me to be polite.

I look down and find the toy pirate fell to the floor. Picking it up I slide it back into the barrel. I remove all the toy knives from the barrel so that the pirate could slide all the way in…on second thought…I don't want to play this game anymore.

I remove the toy pirate and put it into a small plastic bag along with the toy knives. I take the now empty barrel and along with the bag place everything back into my backpack.

I look around the now empty class, thinking to myself how nice it'd be if I could have fun with everyone else. But like I said to the basketball student, I'd only get in the way. Besides I brought plenty of other games to play…by myself. Though a lot of them could be played by multiple people if they were interested...

Oh I have an idea! Now that everyone else is gone…

I reach for the pocket on my backpack where I always keep it…my most treasured belonging. I grab a hold of it firmly and take it out to observe it.

On the surface the box I'm holding is just an old artifact. The only hint to something strange would be the weird eye symbol on the front and the hieroglyphs on each side of the eye. Yet on the inside…

"Inside of this box…contains something can be seen…yet can't be seen," I say softly to myself with the words Grandpa told me when he first let me keep it. It's become a daily ritual whenever I open the box.

So! Without further ado I slowly remove the lid…when a hand that doesn't belong to me snatches the box away from me.

"J-Jounouchi," I stutter. I didn't even hear him enter the room…or was he there the whole time…?

"Yuugi what's that about 'something you can see yet can't?' You're always talking to yourself like that…" W-wait WAIT! He took my box! My most precious belonging's inside of it! I jump to my feet to try and seize it from his hand. He just lifts his arm up and suddenly my treasure might as well be on another continent…

"P-please…please give it back!" I shout hopelessly. I should have known by now not to take out the box while in school. Everyone recognized by now how important the box is to me, even if they don't know what's inside it. They also know to use my small height against me.

To my dismay Jounouchi tosses the box into the air and catches it recklessly, confident that it's always out of my reach.

"Hmph," he sneers, looking at me in contempt. "You're always keeping to yourself, timidly treasuring some old box." He looks at said box in disgust before turning back to me. "I'm sick of it. Can't stand that about you!"

He pauses his mocking to look at the box in silence. It's difficult describing what Jounouchi's thinking at the moment, but he's still lifting his arm up whenever I jump to grab it. Finally he goes back to snickering in my direction. "So let me do you a favor and teach you how to be a man alright?" He places his hand to his chest. "You want this box back? Come at me full force and take it!"

My stare at him perplexedly. Jounouchi often taunted me like this, but the fact that he wanted me to actually fight back was a first. Not that it makes a bit of difference for my chances of getting the box back.

In a flash of pure panic I answer to his request. Kind of. "I…I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" I shout forcefully. Jounouchi covers his ears.

"Agh, you're loud for someone so small," he complains. His face slightly softened. Hopefully that's enough for him to be willing to…

"Anyway, please just give the box back to me," I say with a more forgiving-to-the-ears voice than before, holding my hand out to take it. Unfortunately Jounouchi looks annoyed again and seems ready to tell me off, when we hear a familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"Cut it out, Jounouchi." It was Honda walking into the room. Although we never talk much everyone in class knows him as a great helping hand. You'd think Honda would be the class president instead of…whoever the class president currently was.

It's too bad he lost the election…as Jounouchi all too pleasantly reminded him.

"Oh? Did you have something to say about this, Mr. Janitor?" He says impishly to Honda. Despite Jounouchi's bad-mannered remarks and Honda's obvious aggravation from said remarks the two taller-than-me boys were surprisingly good friends. Didn't stop Honda from starting his all-knowing speech regarding his position, which is what Jounouchi probably predicted.

"I told you already." He spoke calmly. "It's not called being a janitor." His voice rose in tone until… "It's called being part of the BEAUTIFICATION CLUB!" His voice went shrill near the end. Jounouchi once again plugs his ears in discomfort.

"Geez why does everyone have to be so loud today…" I almost feel bad for Jounouchi. That is until I see him still holding the box that contains my treasure. I opens my mouth but Honda wasn't finished.

"True, I failed to become the class president," he says, once more keeping a calm and polite tone to his voice. "HOWEVER-" Nevermind. Still loud. "That just opened up NEW roads for me!" He crosses his arms, nodding to himself. I think he might be trying to convince himself rather than us now. "For example, I was able to start the Beautification Club which has NO DOUBT made me into a better man! ALSO-!"

Honda continued to ramble on about the importance of the Beautification Club and staying in a clean healthy environment, but by that point Jounouchi already turned his attention back to me.

"So tell me, Yuugi, what's in here anyway?" He asks casually. If not for my spinelessness I would have just told him off for even asking such a question. I never, _ever_ tell anyone what's inside the box.

Although…the nastiness in his voice went away. Maybe…maybe if it's just him. Jounouchi may be the delinquent of the school, but he's not too terrible…he never trips me up in the hallway or kicks me in the stomach like the other bullies, who act as angels in front the teachers and only show their horns in front of me. In a way Jounouchi's really…honest.

"A-alright you can peek if you want, just please be careful with it! It's extremely important to me," I murmur, still hearing Honda talking about how the beautification club assists the elderly in the back of my mind. As Jounouchi slowly opens my box Honda finally realizes we weren't paying attention.

"Hey, listen when someone is talking to you!" Jounouchi doesn't bother responding to him, staring fixedly at my treasure, before closing the box in dissatisfaction.

"How boring…" he grumbles. I should be the one grumbling! He stole my box, looked at my most prized possession and then has the nerve to be "bored" by it!? I know I shouldn't be surprised though. Not everyone's going to appreciate it as I have.

Still…it wounds my heart a bit seeing how quick Jounouchi was to dismiss I what call my most important belonging. Should have known better…I'm too trusting.

Before I could protest a hand grabs my box from Jounouchi.

"Masaki!"

"Anzu!"

Anzu stalks past both Honda and Jounouchi to give me back my box. Thank goodness…I smile at her in thanks before she turned to look at Jounouchi, unimpressed by what she saw.

"If you're bored with it then why didn't you just return it to Yuugi? Can you really not think of anything better to do than bullying? You're the boring one!" She shouts bitterly. Jounouchi flinched at the word "bullying" before he puffs his chest, ready to defend himself. He stutters.

"Y-you got it all wrong! I'm no bully! I was just teaching him to be a ma-"

"Shut up!" She snaps back before Jounouchi could finish. We all heard a small gasp from the hallway. It was the ribbon girl…what was her name?

"Miho," Honda-kun sighs. Right! Miho's the girl who's always talking about pretty materials to her friends in class. She's rather kind and Honda is always seen doing favors for her. Miho continued looking at Anzu in shock.

"Ah, sorry. That wasn't directed at you," Anzu assures her. Miho's arms collapse in relief. For a second there I thought she looked as scared as Jounouchi was.

"That surprised me," she says breathlessly. She closes her eyes firmly. Is she tired? "So you haven't bought anything either Anzu? There's so many people in the cafeteria that I couldn't even see the line." She gives away a long painful sigh. "I'm soooo hungry…"

"WHAT!" Honda screams out of the blue. My ears are starting to hurt. "That won't do at all!" He rushes out of the room to face Miho. "Don't worry Miho! I'll buy lunch for you right away!" He runs off toward the direction of the cafeteria without looking back.

Jounouchi gives Anzu one more terrified glance and excuses himself. "Ah h-hold on Honda! I'll come too." He runs out of the room to follow Honda. Miho gives both me and Anzu a smile before following him.

Anzu mutters the word, "Men," in their direction before turning to look at me. "You alright Yuugi?"

"…O-oh OH yeah I'm fine." I didn't realize she asked me a question while I was staring at her. I tend to do that a lot when I'm with her these days. "S-sorry to cause trouble…" I'm not scared of Anzu like the other guys are, since I've known her since we entered elementary school together. That doesn't stop me from stammering and turning beet red when I'm around her.

Awkward silence fills the room as I try to wipe the red off my face and return to my desk, treasure in hand. To my surprise Anzu sits in front of me, arms crossed. "Aren't you going to go back to the gym?" Anzu never missed a chance to exercise before unless it was essential to be skipped.

"Some of the guys at Basketball decided to be assholes toward the girls, so we left," she says bluntly. Silence came back for a few minutes, with me staring at her obviously annoyed face and Anzu being well…annoyed.

"That was really incredible by the way," I mumble at her direction. "They're real afraid of you, aren't they?" She doesn't acknowledge my words, still closing her eyes and crossing her arms. I-is she still annoyed at Jounouchi. Or…did I do something wrong? Maybe she thinks I'm weird for staring at her-

"If I didn't act tough, they would walk all over me," she said without looking at me. "Like they do to you." I see where this is going. "You're going to have to learn to stand up for yourself every now and then, Yuugi." This isn't the first time she gave me this lecture.

"Y-yeah you're right." I pause, thinking about how to word this. "B-but Jounouchi's not that bad you know-"

"Saying stuff like that is what's getting you into trouble all the time," she snaps, finally looking at me with that stern look that never fails to scare me. "If this keeps going they might not stop at punching you in the gut Yuugi! You could get seriously hurt." She looks away again. "And I won't always be there to be your spine…"

Right…because Anzu's planning on going to America after high school to follow her dreams…

I know…I know she's right about me needing my own spine. I can't keep depending on her to protect me as she has before. Just because bullies in this school haven't caused me serious injury yet doesn't mean they won't plan to...

"I'm sorry Anzu…" I'm such a coward. Sometimes I wonder why Anzu even hangs out with a wimp like me…

I look down at my box, as if that would comfort me, when I felt her hand brush my hair softly. "Just promise me you'll stand up for yourself next time you get in trouble okay?"

"…Okay," I said, smiling. As I said that the tension in the air vanished and Anzu returns my smile.

"By the way…" She points at my treasure. "Why did you show Jounouchi your treasure? I mean I'm certain he forced you to show him, but even then, this box is the one thing you'd fight for."

"…Do you want to see it too?" Anzu's looks at me in shock when I avoided her question. To be honest I don't know why I let Jounouchi see it so easily. But since Jounouchi saw it…there's no reason to keep it a secret from Anzu anymore.

"A-are you sure," she asked, sounding uncertain. I nod heartily.

I've always trusted Anzu, and she never lied to me before.

"I want to show you. You'll keep it a secret right?"

"Of course!"

"Then…" Without a moment to hesitation I place my hand on the lid once more and lift it up to reveal my treasure inside.

She stares at it for a few seconds and, mercifully, smiles in admiration. "How pretty…"

To me "pretty" is an understatement. But that might be me being biased…

"Are these parts of something? They're scattered…" She picks up one of the golden pieces carefully.

"It's a puzzle!" I reply eagerly, picking up two other pieces from the box. "I've never finished it so I don't know what shape it's supposed to be yet." I hold two of the pieces together until they latch onto each other.

Click.

What a pleasant sound it makes, knowing these pieces fit perfectly. I'll need to tear the puzzle apart before I leave though...

"Therefore! It's something you can see but haven't seen before!" I know from piecing at least half of the puzzle together that it can't fit in the box whole. I separate the two pieces and put them back into the box. It's easier to start the puzzle over from scratch anyway.

Anzu put her piece back into the box as well and gives me a meaningful look. "I see…why am I not surprised that your greatest treasure is a puzzle?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. She knows me too well.

"Ahaha, I guess it'd be pretty obvious, with me living in a game shop and all…" I scratch the back of my head.

"Although…" She points at the strange eye on the side of the box. "I've never seen this type of design in your shop before…is it rare? Or foreign?"

"It's from Egypt."

"Egypt?" She looked perplexed. "Was it a souvenir?" I shake my head.

"Nope! Well…sort of? You know how Grandpa used to travel a lot before he opened up the Kame Game Shop?"

"When he was still 'wearing the tuxedo?'"

"Yep! Apparently he found this box in one of the ancient ruins in Egypt. I'm not even sure you can find a puzzle such as this anywhere beyond its birthplace..." I close the box to place my hands on each side of it.

"Does he know how old it is?" Anzu slants her head to the side, looking somewhat concerned. "He didn't steal it did he?"

"Hmm…he never actually told me the whole story of how he found it." Grandpa tells me a lot of weird stories about his travels, and we have plenty of stranger games in the back of the shop. Yet whenever I ask how he found the puzzle…he just avoids me. Weird.

"He didn't?"

"He just said he found it in some old ruins. I think he said the ruins were some…3,000 years old?"

Anzu put her hand to her chin. "I hope he didn't get himself into trouble once he found it. I heard ancient ruins are filled with deadly traps meant for grave robbers in Egypt…and tourists."

I laugh and wink at her. "I doubt I'd be standing today if he fell into a trap Anzu." She smacks me on the side of the head.

"Not funny."

"Ow…" I almost forgot to mention the most important part. I point to the writings next to the eye. "He did tell me what these hieroglyphics mean." Wait! Maybe I shouldn't tell her this. But she's already looking at me expectedly…

I hesitate, looking up at Anzu. She blinks. "What's wrong? Can't tell me what it means?"

"N-No it's just-"

"Go ahead then." Anzu gave her understanding smile once more. "I'm curious."

I pause, still a little unsure, before continuing. "It says…'the one who solves my puzzle…will receive my dark knowledge and power'"

"Sounds a bit…ominous," she mutters. I laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah well…I actually didn't bother asking Grandpa what it meant until recently." I rub my fingers against the rough surface of the box. "I sort of just…assumed it meant something else."

"Hm? What did you think it meant?"

"Well…" I continue, looking at the box nostalgically. This is going to sound so embarrassing. "I thought it said something along the lines of…'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" I hunch my shoulders, letting those words sink in with Anzu for a moment. Right now she's just staring at me with an expression I can't make out. "I…I said too much huh…I-I was only seven when I found it so-"

"I get it now."

"Huh?"

Anzu's assuring smile returned. "I mean it would make sense for you to be granted a wish for solving a puzzle. Like receiving three wishes from a genie by rubbing the lamp…which you're doing right now by the way." I immediately remove my hands from the box. Bad habit, bad habit!

"S-sorry…so you don't think it's childish that I believe it will grant my wish?"

Anzu laughs. She has such a sweet laugh. "Not at all Yuugi! I think it cute."

"…You do think it's childish!" I quickly forgot her laugh. I knew this would happen.

"I didn't say that. I said it's cute!"

"Cute and childish mean the same thing!" I huffed. Anzu knows by now I don't-

"You're cute Yuugi." Damnit!

"Anzuuuu!" She continues to laugh at my suffering. What a cruel friend I have.

"So what's your wish?" she asks casually. I shook my head back and forth my viciously, putting the box back into my backpack.

"No way! That's my deepest secret."

"Ah, so it's like a birthday wish? How-"

"Don't say it!" She giggles. I want to tell her she's cute, but not in a childish way…not the kind of cute you'd consider in just a friend…yeah, better to keep my mouth closed. "Anyway, don't tell anyone about this Anzu, its top secret!"

"Of course. I won't tell a soul," she winked. "Wait a minute…you said you found this box when you were seven?"

"Yeah. And its call the Millennium Puzzle by the way."

"So…you've been working on this puzzle for eight years?" Has it been that long? I never bothered counting the years but…

"Yeah…that sounds about right."

"How far have you gone in completing it?"

"Hmm…about halfway I think."

"Must be a really complicated puzzle then…"

"Yeah…" According to Grandpa in the fifty-some years since he discovered the puzzle neither he nor anyone else came even close to finishing it. So the chances of me finishing it are…

I felt Anzu's firm hand clasp around mine. Before I saw this she already let go and stood up from her seat. "Don't give up Yuugi. I know you can do it." She sat back at her seat just as the bell rang, signifying the end of afternoon break…

* * *

><p>"You there! Hold." I freeze, turning around to see the hall monitor approaching me on my way home. He's…intimidating, to say the least. I hope I haven't angered him…<p>

"Y-yes?"

"You're Yuugi Mutou correct?" I nod shyly, unsure of what the hall monitor wants. "Do you know who I am? Ushio Tetsu, part of the morals committee?" I nod again. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

He stands right in front of me, arms folded. "Have you been picked on by anyone in class?" I shake my head. Well there's Jounouchi but…I'm not real sure about saying this to Ushio. He's a bit…I'm not sure how to put it.

"Hmm…of course you'd say that. I'll have to investigate this…" Looks like he won't believe me. He then gives me a weird look and grabs my shoulders. Painfully and way too close for comfort. "Yuugi, there's no need for you to worry. Starting today, I, Ushio, will be acting as your personal body guard."

I back away from him. "T-there's no need for that! Excuse me!" I run the other way. There's something really unnerving about Ushio. Better stay away from him tomorrow…

* * *

><p>After that incident I ran straight home.<p>

"I'm home, Grandpa," I mumble as I remove my shoes once I entered the house.

"Welcome back Yuugi." That wasn't Grandpa.

"Anzu!" I look up from the shoe place and see her politely standing next to Grandpa.

"It's been awhile since I played with you, so I thought I'd come today." I smile in appreciation. I know she's been incredibly busy with rehearsals and extracurricular activities, so it's always nice for her to take a break and visit every once in a while.

"Welcome back Yuugi, I was just talking with Anzu about you. So you finally decided to tell her your secret," Grandpa asks, obviously referring to my treasure. I nod. He sighs. "And you still haven't given up?" This isn't be the first time he asks me that.

"Grandpa, why would I give up?" I retort. Why do we always go through this when my treasure's brought up? He never questioned about it until recently…

"That puzzle is beyond human understanding, you can't do it," he tells me predictably. "I've had that puzzle for fifty some years and failed to complete it. Besides do you need me to remind you what those hieroglyphics mean?"

I roll my eyes. "The one who solves me will receive my dark knowledge and power…"

"Exactly, and what does that mean?"

"It means that it could grant my wish." I forgot Anzu was right next to me. My face heated.

"No! It means it's cursed," Grandpa yells.

"Cursed?" Anzu mutters, looking at me in question.

"Cursed," Grandpa replied in my stead.

"…What kind of curse?"

"A dark one." I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to bring my puzzle in my room Anzu. And I'm definitely going to complete it Grandpa! Just you wait!" I run upstairs before Grandpa unsurprisingly tries to steal it from me to pawn it off like always.

I enter my room to remove my jacket and take the puzzle out of my backpack and put it on the tiny table next to my bed. "I'll be back later." I go back downstairs just in time to hear Grandpa talking about me…murdering someone?

"-and I swear he gives me the most dangerous looks! You know he told me he considered that puzzle a keepsake! I bet he's just biding his time-"

"Grandpa what are you saying to me friend!?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm creating a witness!"

"Grandpa!"

Luckily Anzu looked wholly amused at the scenario Grandpa was creating instead of terrified. She put a finger to her chin, pretending to look mortified at my appearance. "I never knew you were so harsh Yuugi!" She placed her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes, play-acting a horrified sob. "And to think you were planning to kill your beloved grandfather in cold blood…"

"Anzu…"

* * *

><p>We spent the next few hours playing random games in the shop and avoiding Grandpa's commands to sell my treasure before I apparently murder him…<p>

Once she left I had to finish homework before Mom returned from her job, so now I'm working on my puzzle way late into the night. "No…it gets blocked if I put it like that…" I can recall the first time I saw these pieces in the box all those years ago…

Click.

From the age of two I lived on the upper floor of the shop with Grandpa and Mom…

Click.

I would say that Dad lived with us as well but…

Click.

He's really more of a guest that visits once in a while. It feels a little harsh thinking of him this way, but he's just never home enough. He calls, but he's always too busy on his business travels to talk for more than twenty minutes at a time...

Click.

Mom on the other hand at least tried to give me proper attention as…well a Mom. However like Dad she has a stressful job, so usually as soon as she returns home she prepares a pre-cooked meal for me and goes to sleep early, like tonight…Sometimes when she earns a break she'll prepare breakfast and will ask what I'd want for supper…

"Erm…Does this piece go here…?"

Click. Yep.

At the end of it all though, the one who'd wake me up, feed me, send me on my way to school and welcome me back is usually Grandpa…

Click.

I loved Grandpa. Still love him, even when he accuses me of his future murder…

Click.

So is it really a surprise that I came to love games as much as Grandpa does?

Click.

That's why, when I found that dusty old box resting in the corner…I just had to see what kind of game was waiting for me inside.

Click.

…

Click.

…

…

**…**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey Grandpa?"_

_"__Yes? Wha…where did you get that box young man!"_

_"__Grandpa I…"_

_"__You know better than to go in the back of the shop! Think of the mess! Think of what could fall and hit your head!"_

_"__Grandpa what is this puzzle?"_

_"__Don't change the subject Yuugi!"_

_"__I want to play with this puzzle Grandpa! It looks really fun. It doesn't look dangerous…"_

_"…__Dangerous or not, you're not supposed to be snooping around like that! And it's too high a level for you to even think about completing it. Go put it back where it belongs and then think about what you did!"_

_"__Grandpaaaa."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Yuugi Mutou! I specifically told you to put the puzzle back where it belongs! Honestly do you even care about your Grandpa's frail heart? Just-"_

_Click._

_"__Oh? You're actually working really hard on it…and you've already gotten far."_

_Click._

_"…__Yuugi."_

_"…__Hm? AH! Grandpa you scared me!"_

_"…__Do you really want to play with a puzzle like this? We have plenty of easier level puzzles downstairs you know. They even have pretty pictures."_

_"…__I want to see the picture this puzzle makes though."_

_"…"_

_"__Are you…mad at me Grandpa?"_

_"__In this box contains something that can be seen yet cannot be seen."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__No one knows what kind of picture this puzzle will show. It's never been completed before."_

_"__Not even by you?"_

_"__Not even by me."_

_"__Must be really hard if even Grandpa can't complete it…"_

_Click._

_"…__What a spoiled grandchild I have."_

_"__Only because you love me right?"_

_"__That I do Yuugi. That I do. Be sure to turn the lights off by nine, understand?"_

_"__Okie-dokie. Goodnight Grandpa."_

_"…__Goodnight Yuugi."_

* * *

><p>"Yuugi, may I have a moment?" Ushio appeared at the entrance right as I was cleaning my desk of the cards toppling over. Since classes just dismissed I was the only student left in the classroom…<p>

"Why do you want to see me, Ushio?" I'm not sure why, but I don't feel right around the hall monitor. Not really willing to follow him somewhere outside without reason…

"Just come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." I want to say no. I know I should say no. I've been lead into horrible circumstances because I couldn't say no…

Looking at Ushio frightening grin and tall frame, I know why I can't say no. I'm such a coward. Already feeling a sense of dread I stood up from my desk and follow him outside. Once we walked to the back of the school…I saw something I'd rather not have seen.

"…The…pain…"

"Jounouchi! Honda! What happened?!" They don't respond. The two boys leaned against the wall, faces bruised badly. I'm not even sure they can stand up.

Ushio went from intimidating to downright threatening in one short question. "What do think Yuugi?" Was he expecting praise?

"What do you mean?" Why did he do this!? I expected this to happen to me, not some innocent bystanders!

"I told you already, Yuugi. I, Ushio, will be acting as your bodyguard from now on. That's why I've been punishing these two bullies." I hold back the bile rising in my throat, baffled by Ushio's hazardous logic in play here.

"What?" I hear myself stumbling over words. "Ushio, this…this is horrible," I sputter without thinking. I run to Jounouchi's side to inspect his wounds. They…I felt warm blood stain my hands the moment I touched his arms. This is bad…I'm so sorry…"Are you okay? Jounouchi?! Honda?!"

Honda looks at me but doesn't say anything, while Jounouchi looks at me harshly and with contempt. "You…I should have known you were the one behind this. I hope you're happy."

"No Jounouchi! Do you really think that I would ask for this?!" He already dropped his head again. Ushio shoved me to the side.

"Step aside, Yuugi! Round two." No, no don't tell me he's…"You didn't think-" I could feel the kick from a foot away. "-I was finished, did you?" Another kick. A punch to the face.

Stop.

Another punch to the shoulder.

_Stop._

"Stop it!" I force myself in between Ushio and the two boys. Ushio continues to smile that horrible, uncomfortable smile.

"Well, well, what have we here? Are you actually defending these guys?" He points his thumb at Jounouchi specifically. "You are an odd one," says the hall monitor that beats up students. "Go on then, now's your chance to get your revenge." Revenge against what? They did nothing wrong. I continue my stare-off with Ushio. "What are you waiting for Yuugi?"

The words try to escape my mouth, and for once I want them to escape. It was one thing I'm hurt, but for others…for my classmates to be physically harmed because of me…

"Punch them."

It's…unforgivable what Ushio's done.

"Kick them."

_No._

"Why are you holding back?"

_Shut up._

"You know you want to-"

_SHUT UP!_

"I WON'T DO IT!" My scream was loud enough to echo back to me. Ushio even took a small step back at my usually frail voice.

"Why?" He sounded genuinely confused now. This should be common sense! Why can't he understand? "They can't do anything against you now, so-"

"Because we're friends!" I blurt it out without a thinking it through. He looks at my bewildered expression and laughs right at my face, but I don't take back the words.

"You're one of a kind," He says sarcastically. "Did you just say friends? These bullies exploited you."

"But they weren't bullying me." I've been through worse. I definitely know what real bullying looks like. Ushio fits the description more than Honda or Jounouchi combined right now. "Jounouchi was just…trying to help me."

Ushio stares at me before shrugging his shoulder impassively. "Man, you're a complete weirdo. But have it your way." Before I could sigh in relief he grabs my collar. Figures it would come to this…

"Regardless, it's time for you to pay." Pay? "My services today will cost you 200,000 yen." T-two hundred-thousand…So that was why he beat up Jounouchi and Honda? All for money?

"For now, I'll leave you with a seeable reminder to pay me. Remember, this is not bullying. Hall monitors do not bully. This is merely a for-warning." With that he does what I expected him to do the moment he lead me to the back of the school. After the first few blows to the jaw and stomach my world's already spinning. I can't fight back, knowing Jounouchi and Honda might get hurt if I resist. Not that I could…

My mind flashes back to the conversation I had with Anzu. So much for standing for myself.

_"__The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted."_

_…_

My wish…

My wish…That's right…

For as long as I can remember…Anzu's been my only friend that stayed with me. The only friend who didn't stab me in the back and left me as a child. For a long time I was content with only having one friend. She's a wonderful person to be with.

But…soon she'll be leaving to do bigger and better things…and I'll be left alone again to play by myself in Grandpa's shop.

So I made a wish. I wished for true friends, friends that would never let me down. Friends who, no matter what, would never betray me.

I promised to the puzzle if I ever made friends I would always have their back. No matter how weak I am I'd always be their spine as they would be mine.

That's why…I can take the searing pain on the back of my neck, and the warm liquid dripping from my nose, if it means the words I said to Ushio won't be lies anymore…

Somehow the thought of my wish removed the brunt of the blows knocking me against the brick wall. I still cough out blood, falling to the ground. Ushio finished by kicking me in the stomach one last time before backing away.

"Remember! 200,000 yen by tomorrow. If you fail to pay your dues-" He draws out a knife and shows it to me. "Then I'll have to give you a more advanced lesson." He hides the knife, laughs and walks away, leaving me to slowly sit myself upright against the wall.

Geez…if he just wanted money he could have just skipped to beating me up and demanding it. What a roundabout way to steal…In any case I guess I'll have to pay him somehow…there's no way I could fight him in a million years…

I try to lift myself from the ground using the wall as support. Is that blood I feel running down my back? I hope it's not too serious…don't feel anything broken which is relief. I'm somewhat glad Anzu already left…I see a hand reaching out to me. Honda?

"I'll bring you to the nurse's office Yuugi. Take my hand." I take it obediently and he helps me stand up properly.

"Are you okay Honda? Where's Jounouchi?" I look to the place where the two were laying against the wall to find it empty.

"Don't worry about Jounouchi. He and I've been through worse fights. Can you walk straight Yuugi?"

"Yeah…I think so." With Honda supporting me I take a few tentative steps forward. So far so good.

"Let's get those bruises looked at." As we limp our way to the building I wonder why Honda decided to help me…

"Honda?"

"Yes?" No, now's not the time to ask questions.

"…I'm sorry."

"…You did nothing wrong Yuugi."

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the nurse's office we helped patch each other up since the nurse already left. While helping me clean the bruises on my face Honda mentioned how Ushio jumped Jounouchi while he was leaving. When Honda tried to confront Ushio he was attacked as well. I apologized again, but Honda brushed it off. We parted ways soon after Honda assured me not to worry about Ushio tomorrow. But…<p>

"200,000 yen…" I don't have it. Grandpa doesn't give me that kind of allowance.

What do I do? What do I do?

There's no way I could ask Grandpa to pay me this kind of money. He already gave me a troubled look as I ran into my room without greeting him. I don't want to burden him anymore. Luckily Mom was still at work when I arrived, so she hasn't seen me yet…Hopefully the bruises and cuts will disappear by tomorrow…

I count the money in my wallet one more time. Not even 3,000 yen…Should I just skip tomorrow? No…Ushio might know where I live, and then I'll really be in trouble.

**…**

I look at the uncompleted puzzle beside my wallet. I pick it up. "Why is this happening to me?" As if the puzzle can give me any answers. "What do I do?"

**…**

Click.

…Why am I working on the puzzle at a time like this? I put the puzzle back on the table. Now's not the time to…

**…**

Click.

Huh?

Click.

I'm doing better than normal. Strange…Maybe it's because whenever I'm stressed I always want to work on the puzzle that…

Click.

I really should be thinking of…

Click.

This goes…There. Maybe…Maybe!

Click.

I…I did it? I stare at the nearly completed puzzle.

**… **

I solved it! After eight years I finally finished it! I just need to put the last piece in. I reach my hand into the box…and came up with nothing. Huh? I turn my head to look at the box.

It's empty.

It's not in here…no…I search the table…the bed…under the bed, on the window, in my closet, in all the drawers, in my shoes, _everywhere. I can't find it how could I have been so…!_

"Without that piece, the puzzle can't be finished! I'll never be able to get my wish!" Tears were sliding down my cheeks

_My wish…now my wish won't ever come true._

**…**

"Ah! Yuugi I can't believe what I'm seeing!" I can't even turn around to look at him. I'm too ashamed.

"Grandpa…"

"You've actually completed it! After all those years…"

"Grandpa…I didn't complete it. I lost one of the pieces…So now…"

**…**

"Hmm…I wonder."

"Eh?"

"Yuugi…you've worked on the Millennium Puzzle for eight years, putting you're hopes and dreams into it…have more faith!"

"Huh? But…"

"If you do…" He holds out a closed a closed hand. "Your wish will definitely come true." He opens it to reveal the final piece.

**…****!**

"G-Grandpa…" I slam myself into Grandpa's arms joyously. "Thank you…Thank you…!"

"Hey! At least try to finish the puzzle before attempting homicide!"

"Grandpa, stop saying I'm trying to kill you already!"

"Fine! But you should know the one who found this piece wasn't me."

"It wasn't?"

"It was one of your friends who asked me to give it to you. He was soaking wet, maybe from the rain…"

Rain? Was it raining outside after I came home? I wonder who it was…

**…**

Whoever you are, thank you!

"…Good night, Yuugi."

"Thank you! Good night." By the time I stopped hearing Grandpa's footsteps I was already holding the last piece and the puzzle side by side.

**…**

My heart's racing.

**…**

My hand's shaking.

**…**

I stop breathing.

**…**

I put the final piece into the puzzle…

**Click.**

My forehead starts to burn. Though my room is fully lit shadows engulf my surrounding, until all I can see is large looming silhouette.

**My eyes open. I see a door in front of me. **

It's…staring at me.

**I open the door.**

I feel myself falling through an opened door and into the unknown silhouette…

* * *

><p><strong>I peer at the puzzle in my hands. My hands…no…these are his hands. The hands that completed the Millennium Puzzle after eight years of placing his heart and soul into it.<strong>

**But now…I'm controlling his hands. I blink. I'm controlling his eyes. I feel my head moving side to side. I'm scanning his room using his eyes and his head. I take a deep breath. I release it. I cough. My cheeks are sore. His cheeks are sore.**

**I close my eyes. His eyes? My head's aching. His head?**

**No…perhaps for convenient's sake I'll just assume his body as mine, so long as I'm in control.**

**Is he there? I see two doors, one open, and the other closed. The open one is hollow. Empty. My room. The other door's his. Is he inside?**

**I reach my hand to open the other door. Locked. Is he sleeping? I'll let him sleep then. After working on the puzzle for eight years, he deserves some rest.**

**Sleep well, Other Me.**

**I open my eyes. My room's a mess, all the drawers open and the books scattered over the floor. I stand up from my seat. I feel a sharp pain on my left knee. I inhale. Another cough. Who did this to the other me? **

**_"_****_For now, I'll leave you with a seeable reminder to pay me." _**** Ushio…**

**_"_****_Because we're friends!" _****Other Me's voice…I understand now.**

**Ushio…the bastard hurt my friends.**

**_"_****_I wish for friends who'd never betray me."_**

**That's right. Other Me…he wished for friends. From the bottom of his heart, he swore that if he made friends that he'd always stay by them…**

**And Ushio hurt them. He hurt my friends, and my body's battered and bruised.**

**Why?**

**_"_****_My services today will cost you 200,000 yen." _**

**…****I see what I have to do.**

**"****Haha…" This will be fun. I'll set up a good game for Ushio to play with and see how he fairs. I scan my room again. Other Me adores games. So do I.**

**I see in the corner of my eyes a barrel with a toy figure inside it. With knives in the barrel. An image of Ushio holding a very real knife gives me an idea.**

**Now all I need is money to bait him.**

**I check the time on the cute toy clock. The clock's…not mine. It's 11 P.M. Grandpa must be sleeping. I walk into his room to hear him snoring. Definitely sleeping. My knee still hurts.**

**I shiver. Why is it so cold in Grandpa's room? I wrap my arms around me. The sweatshirt doesn't help. I'll worry about that later. I need to borrow money. An image of a small closet comes to mind. A safe. I know the password. I go to the safe downstairs and take 200,000 yen. Something in my chest hurts, but I don't thinks it's bruised. I'm only borrowing it. **

**I go back upstairs into my room. I see one of the brochures on the floor with the school's picture on it. I open it up to find phone numbers of the moral's committee members.**

**Ushio…Ushio…ah there it is. I memorize it and dial the number on Other Me's phone. Why is the phone smiling at me…?**

**"****Hello?" I hear his voice on the other side.**

**"****Yo, Ushio." I greet him. He pauses.**

**"****Who is this?" He doesn't recognize me? Then again it wasn't "me" he harassed this evening…**

**"****It's…Yuugi speaking." It feels a bit abnormal calling myself by the Other Me's name, with the Other Me's voice. I'll get used to it eventually.**

**"****Yuugi? Why does your voice sound so…different? And how did you get my number?"**

**"****I'm not here to talk about my voice Ushio. I have the money."**

**"…****Oh good! Knew you'd do the right thing. We can meet each other tomorrow before classes to-"**

**"****I'd like to give it to you now."**

**"****Now?"**

**"****Yes. Now. Meet me at the school entrance at 12. I'll be there with your money in hand."**

**"****Hold on! Why now? What's gotten into you?"**

**"****Why not?"**

**"****It's late! You're might get mugged on the way! Is this really Yuu-?"**

**"****Does it matter?"**

**"****Huh?"**

**"****I have your money in hand. Do you want me to give it to you or not?" I have to hand it to him. He's tougher to convince than I thought.**

**"…"**

**"****Would rather have your money now or later."**

**"…"**

**"****A lot could change in one night, Ushio. Do you really want to risk losing your precious earnings?"**

**"…****Fine. Midnight. No funny business yeah?" I hold back my laughter.**

**"****Until then." I hang up. Now all that's left is to change into an outfit more…suitable for this meeting. Can't have a date with destiny in just a sweatshirt and sweatpants now can we? **

**I look into my closet. I really need to clean my room. There's my white shirt with blood stains on the inside. I better set it aside for the Other Me to clean before he forgets. Then there's a black wrinkled shirt in the back of the closet. It's smooth to touch, and appears unused. It'll do. **

**I take off my sweatshirt and put on the black shirt. It's a little tight, but rather fitting. It's sleeveless though. I put on a fresh set of pants and my uniform jacket. Better, but looking in the mirror something is missing…**

**Right. The Millennium Puzzle. I put it on. Hmm…the string hurts my neck. I look around the room for something to cover my neck. I look in my drawers. A black collar sticks out to me. Where did the Other Me buy this?**

**Doesn't matter. I put it around my neck under the string. Much better. I look in the mirror. Perfect. It's time.**

**...Wait. Shoes. I need shoes. I pick up the shoes next to my backpack…what's this? An envelope…with money in it? Did Grandpa know I was in trouble? My chest hurts again. I ignore it.**

**Hmm…this could work. The more money I have the easier it'll be to convince Ushio to play my game without complaint.**

**Thank you Grandpa. I won't let this money go to waste.**

**Now, back to putting on the shoes…Bah these shoes won't do at all! Too worn out and…harmless. I'll just have to use my formal black shoes until I can buy a better pair.**

**I look in the mirror again. Perfect.**

**Now, it game time.**

**I hope you're prepared, Ushio.**

* * *

><p><strong>I arrived on the school grounds without interruption. Now to wait for Ushio to arrive.<strong>

**Ah, there he is. The moment he sees me he opens his mouth in shock. I hope it's because he likes me outfit. I did pick it out just to see him. He just wore a trench coat over a plain t-shirt. How boring.**

**"****Good of you to come, Ushio…"**

**He stares at me for a few seconds before showing me that nasty grin of his. "I've gotta hand it to ya! You've decided to pay up…that lightens my mood!" Well I'm glad you're pleased Ushio. "Don't know why you're wearing a costume though…" Okay that's just rude.**

**"****Well, whatever." He hold out his hand impatiently. "Just hand over the money. 200,000 yen!"**

**I take the money out from my pocket. "I have it here. However…I seem to have brought 400,000 by mistake…I hope you don't mind…" I hold out the money to him. His smile stretches grotesquely across his ugly face. What simple-mind this hall monitor.**

**"****But there's a catch…since just paying you would be boring. So…" I grin. "We're going to play a game."**

**"****A game?"**

**"****A Shadow Game to be specific."**

**"…****Hmph! I refuse. Hand over what you owe me or I'll-"**

**"****Are you sure you don't want to play?" I walk over to the tabletop I sat on to greet him and placed the money on the surface, counting.**

**"****10,000…20,000…30,000…"**

**"…" ****I can hear him frothing at the mouth. Bringing 400,000 yen instead of just 200,000 was definitely a good idea.**

**"****If you win, all this money could be yours. Double to what I owe you…" I make a gamble by separating 200,000 yen into a separate pile and proceed to put the rest back in my pocket. "But I guess you're not interested. I'll take my leave then…" I walk back to the entrance…**

**"…****H-Hold it!" Score. I turn around.**

**"****Yes?"**

**"****I'll play!"**

**"****Good." Without a minute to spare I go back to the table-top and combine all the money back in one pile. "All we need to play is 400,000 yen, our hands…and the knife you're hiding in your coat, if you please."**

**"****Hm," he complies, handing me the knife without argument.**

**How trusting of him.**

**I put the knife next to the money. "The game is called 'Money and Knife.' The rules are simple." Here's where the fun begins. "The players take turns placing money on top of our hand-" I demonstrate as such and pick up the knife… "-and stabbing the money with the knife. All the money on the knife goes to the player, and their opponent takes their turn with the remainder." I put the knife and money back on the table.**

**"****The game ends when there are no bills left. The one with the most money is the winner. Also if you stab your hand you'll automatically lose, and all your winnings will go to your opponent."**

**I pause when I notice Ushio's sweating. He's not going to back out is he? "Sounds fun, doesn't it?"**

**"****Hehehe…You've got guts…" He's still shaking. At least he's trying to maintain a poker face…**

**"****One more thing…If you break the rules you will be cursed with a penalty game."**

**Ushio nods, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Sounds fair." He looks at the money again. "Come on, let's get this started." **

**Game Start.**

**Using Janken it's decided I go first. I proceed to stab at the bills over my hand…Hmm…I don't have a lot of strength do I? I'll have to fix that… **

**I remove the knife from the pile and only yield around eight bills. Ah well… "Your turn Ushio." I offer the knife to him. He yanks it out of my fingers. Aren't we eager?**

**He seems to lose a bit of confidence with the money on one hand and the knife in the other. He's calculating how much strength he should use. He wants to take all the money, but he's smart enough to know if he uses too much strength…Color me impressed.**

**Still, this is taking too long. "The point of the game is self-control," I suggest to him, expecting him to retort back.**

**"****Shut the hell up!" Predictable. He finally stabs the money with the knife in one smooth stroke and retracting it, yielding a substantial amount of bills.**

**"****Check it out, more than a hundred thousand," he say excitedly. Still shaking. "Using more strength is fine!"**

**"****Indeed! Just be careful." I place the pile of money back on my hand and proceeded to stab it with the knife. I'm not worried about how much I yield though.**

**Since the point of the game isn't much you'll earn. It's how long you can restrain yourself.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Only a few more bill left. The game will be over soon." As predicted, Ushio gained a bigger pile of money then I have. Since its Ushio's turn with the correct amount of strength he could win. That is, if he had any chance of winning in the first place.**

**"****All this money will be mine!" He laughs, but I can see the veins popping in his hand. He won't be able to stab the money without stabbing his hand. His greed is now solidly looming over the knife, stealing all of Ushio's control. No matter what, if he stabs the money, he'll stab his hand.**

**He lost.**

**He grins. Not without a fight I suppose. He turns to me. He lifts the knife into the air…and swings it down in my direction. "DIE YUUGI!"**

**How disappointing.**

**"****Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules."**

**He looks at me in shock, dropping the knife to the ground. He backs away from me. **

**Does he think he can escape?**

**But I can already see his disgustingly greedy heart in front of me. **

**I see the atrocious bully who hurt my friends.**

**I see the impulsive thief who tried to swindle me.**

**You think you can run from this eye?**

**_Don't make me fucking laugh._**

**"****Penalty Game."**

**He screams, falling to the ground.**

**"****Money…" he mutters. He turns he head rapidly back and forth. "All I can see is money!" He stands up again, not knowing where to go. "Wh-what's going on!? Money…why is there money falling from the sky!? Why can't I see anything else!?"**

**"****Oh? I thought you'd be pleased." I go to pick up the actual money on the table-top, counting to make sure it's all there, and walk back to the school entrance. "All you care about is money…and now it will be all you can see for the rest of your life! Must be a happy ending for you…"**

**"****M-Money! Money's on my eyes! I can't see! I CAN'T SEE! HELP!"**

**Game over.**

**That was fun. Now I can go home and return the money I borrowed from Grandpa…**

**I can still hear Ushio's ugly screaming as I leave the school grounds. **

**My chest hurts again. I don't know why.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey Yuugi?"_

_"__Yeah Grandpa?"_

_Click._

_"__How's school going? Made any new friends yet?"_

_"…"_

_Click._

_"__Yuugi?"_

_"…__School's okay. The teachers give us lots of homework…"_

_"__Oh? Wha kind of homework did they give you Yuugi?"_

_"__Erm…lots of homework."_

_"__Then shouldn't you be doing that homework?"_

_"…"_

_Click._

_"__I lied. I don't have a lot of homework."_

_"__Yuugi…"_

_"__Can't I just hang out with Anzu and Grandpa? We can play games together by ourselves…"_

_"__Of course you can, but…"_

_Click._

_"__It'd be more fun to play with lots of people, don't you think?"_

_"…"_

_Click._

_"__That won't fit."_

_"__Oh."_

_"__I'm sure you'll find some more friends to play with later down the road. You can't give me that sour look whenever I ask about your day forever you know."_

_"…"_

_"__Someday you're going to come home with lots of friends…and we can all play together in my shop. You can tell me how your day was with a smile and remind me to leave a few more seats open for dinner. When I find a new game to sell, you can show it off to your friends, and then they'll all want to buy it-Ow! No hitting the elderly!"_

_"__You just want to sell merchandise!"_

_"__Hey! No tickling either!"_

_"__Hahaha!"_

_"…__You'll meet some good people out there Yuugi. Believe me. And when you do, they'll always be by your side."_

_"…"_

_"__And you won't be alone anymore…"_

* * *

><p>My alarm clock drags me out of my dream. I lift my head to turn it off…why is it on the ground? I push the button and put it back on my desk. It looks a little sad for some reason…oh no it went off a half-hour later than it's supposed to! Maybe I need a new one…<p>

Ugh…my head hurts. Did I forget to take my medication again? I put a hand to my stomach to feel…leather? I look down…

"WAGH!?" Wh-why am I wearing a leather shirt!? I don't remember putting it on! It's so tight around my ribcage too…and what this on my neck? A…a collar? I turn to look in my mirror. I am wearing a collar! It's the same collar the shop down the street gave me a year back. They also gave me the shirt I'm wearing. Said something about a change of clothes meant a change of attitude…something like that.

Why am I wearing it now? Why did I put on my uniform pants?

…What in the world was I doing last night!?

**…**

I spy something glittering in my desk…

It's my treasure.

The Millennium Puzzle, completed in all its splendor. I pick it up by the string and put it over my neck. The weight of the puzzle is a bit staggering. It's heavier than it was when apart for some reason.

That's right…I finally completed the puzzle last night. After eight years I finally completed my treasure.

I feel the string rubbing up against my collar. Did I put the collar on because the string was uncomfortable?

Hmm…makes sense. The strings pretty old. I don't think I ever replaced it…

It doesn't explain why I'm wearing the shirt. I try to remember what happened after completing the puzzle…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Huh…

"Yuugi? You're going to be late for school if you don't come downstairs!" I'll worry about it later. Now where did I put my jacket…when did I fold it next to my backpack?

"Yuugi Mutou!" Doesn't matter. I just put on my jacket, grab my backpack and pick up my shoes…why are my shoes in a different place?

"YUUGI!"

"I'm coming!" I just pick them up and run down the stairs. I'll have to skip breakfast this morning. "Good Morning." I put on my shoes at the shop entrance and opened the door…

"Wait, Yuugi."

"Yeah?" Wasn't Grandpa just telling me to hurry to school? I turn around to see him looking in the closet…where the safe was hiding. Oh no… "Did anything get stolen?"

He closes the closet at my question. "No just…nevermind."

**…**

"…Grandpa?"

"Go head on out. I'll see you when you get back."

"…I'm…I'm off then." I leave the shop and follow the path I always take to get to school…

I forgot I'm still wearing the leather shirt underneath my jacket. This is going to be awkward when Anzu questions me about it.

* * *

><p>I manage to make it just time, but as I enter the school grounds I notice…an ambulance surrounded by a massive group of students.<p>

"Good Morning Yuugi." Anzu greets me with an uncomfortable look in her eyes. She sees my necklace and the look goes away. "Hey! You actually completed it! I knew you could do it!"

"Good Morning Anzu. And thanks for believing in me!" That's right…from now on my treasure will always be with me. I won't have to hide it anymore.

"So did your wish come true?"

"I don't know. It's only been a day." I turn my head back to the ambulance. "Do you know what happened over there?"

The uncomfortable look comes back. "Oh…I'm not sure of the details. I don't like to gossip…"

The ambulance's siren goes off and the students make way for the vehicle to leave the grounds.

"You know Ushio Tetsu, from the moral's committee? The big guy who's always lecturing people about bullying?"

I gulp. I completely forgot…I owe him money. What do I do? It's too late to find 200,000 yen before I see him. Now he might-

"Well it turns out he collapsed not too far from the tree."

"Wha-" I didn't expect that to happen. "What happened to him!?"

Anzu doesn't look at me. She's not shaking is she? Anzu's never scared easily. This must be serious if Anzu's spooked.

"When I saw him…he looked awful. He was covered in leaves and trash and he looked like he didn't sleep at all and he was…muttering to himself. He kept saying 'money, money' over and over again…I'm just glad you weren't there to witness it."

I give her my hand. She squeezes it. "I'm fine Yuugi. I just…it's not something I wanted to see." Honestly I don't think anyone would want to see that. She lets go. "I'll see you in class." She waves at and runs ahead. I hope she's okay…

**…**

* * *

><p>As I walk to class in the hallway my focus goes back to the puzzle around my neck. I wonder when my wish'll come true…<p>

"Yo, Yuugi." I turn my head to find Jounouchi leaning against the wall.

"Ah. Good morning, Jounouchi." I glance at his bandages. "How are you doing?" I recall how bad his injuries were yesterday.

"I'm fine!" He goes quiet for a second. "You know," he looks at my puzzle. "I followed your example and get myself a treasure. You want to see?" I nod. I wonder what kind of treasure Jounouchi owns…

"Yeah"

"…Heh! Too bad." …Figures he'd teasing me again. I suppose I deserve it after the trouble I caused him yesterday… "The thing about my treasure is that it's something you can see but can't see." Wait, is Jounouchi being serious?

"So you can see it but can't…" It's not a puzzle is it?

"It's friendship." I stop breathing. Does…does he really mean-!? "We can see it in each other, but you can't see friendship itself, right?"

My eyes are blurring. I can't even see Jounouchi clearly anymore, but I know he's there. Our friendship…is there.

It came true.

My wish actually came true.

I can't even speak, so I just nod in agreement.

I feel his hand roughly pat my hair. Usually I only allow Anzu to touch my hair.

But since Jounouchi's my friend now…I don't mind.

I'm too happy to care.

"…Come on! We're going to be late!" With that Jounouchi dashes off and leaves me behind. He dropped his shoe. I pick it up and run after him.

"Jounouchi! You dropped your shoe!"

**…**


	2. Collars and Strange Occurances

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or Season 0. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Morning Yu…" Jounouchi paused his greeting to look at me with the same skeptical look Anzu gives when she knows I'm lying. Not really sure why Jou is giving me that look, since I haven't lied to him. I sit down at my desk next to his.<p>

"You know…Since when were you into collars?" The question makes me want to feel the Puzzle leaning against me to make sure it's there. Did Jounouchi never notice until now?

"Oh um…I'm not really into collars, I just wear them because of the Puzzle."

"…does the Puzzle make you wear them?"

…

"No…well yeah I wear them because the string is really irritating on my neck without it."

"Why don't you buy more comfortable material?" Honda walks toward our seats. "Maybe then you wouldn't have to wear that weird collar." He scratches his chin while studying the Puzzle. "Besides that string looks…old."

"Ah, yeah you're probably right…" Now that I think about it I never did replace the string. It came with the puzzle pieces, so for all I know the string is as old as the Puzzle itself. In that case no wonder it's so irritating to wear.

…

"Collar?" Miho entered the classroom with Anzu right behind her. I wave to Anzu. I see her heartfelt smile…before Miho suddenly enters my vision. "Wooow! I never knew you were into this before Yuugi." She touches my collar, causing me to sweat. "You look so cute in it! Like a poodle wearing a motorcycle jacket…" She pinches my cheeks. This is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm not cute!" I back away as far as I could in my seat.

For some reason Miho turns red and puts her hand on her hips. "What are you trying to say!? Of course you're cute! You're adorable!" She turns to Honda with her hands on my shoulders. "Isn't he like a tiny kitten wearing this leather collar, Honda?"

Honda nods without hesitation. "Cute as a zipper on a toddler's jacket." That makes no sense.

"Sweet as a sour apple with caramel dipping." That does sound good but I'm not-

"Precious as a baby bear trying to growl for the first time." Anzu, don't be a part of this-

…**Pfft.**

Huh?

"Hey! Leave Yuugi alone!" Jounouchi pulls me by the chair away from Miho's hands. "You're not supposed to call boys cute."

Miho, Anzu and Honda all look at Jounouchi with the same expression. Anzu spoke first. "You know you're lying Jounouchi." She sounded ominous.

Jounouchi opened his mouth, but stopped at the three students' defiant glares. I'm not sure how he's going to survive this. They seemed to be beckoning him to join them with their silent stares.

"Jou its fine." I feel myself laughing at Jounouchi's pained expression. He looks genuinely conflicted over whether to join them or not. "I don't mind. Just get it over with."

He grabbed my shoulders. "I'm sorry Yuugi." Then he pinches my cheeks as well. "How can you be so cute!? You're like a bunny with blood-red eyes!" I laugh out loud at this comment, no longer taking any of them seriously.

"Exactly! Like a kitchen knife with a bow on it!" Miho nodded. I was laughing so hard my whole body began shaking. How did we get from my collar to comparing me to cute silverware?

Anzu put a hand on my shoulder, laughing with me. "Breath, Yuugi!" I accidentally fall to the floor. Anzu let out a fake gasp. "Oh what have we done? We didn't mean for this to happen!"

Honda crosses his arms mournfully. "We've lost a valiant member of the beautification club on this day." Since when did I join the beautification club?

Miho tearfully leaned against Honda's arms. "Our poor cute child…" I'm starting to think there's something funny in the air. Are they acting out a play?

Jounouchi looked the most distraught, grabbing me and standing me upright. "Yuugi hang in there!" He looked up at the cloudy sky through the window. "I knew I should have been stronger!"

I almost start laughing again-

**Pfftahaha!**

My head starts to throb. "Ow…"

My friends immediately stopped their teasing at my quiet cry. "Yuugi?" Anzu mutters my name cautiously when I can't reply. What was that feeling? The pressure was there, but no pain. No…now I can't even remember the feeling at all. It never happened.

…

I take in a deep breath to see if the throbbing went away before turning my head to Anzu. "Ah sorry. I think I laughed too hard." It must have been a trick of the mind I guess.

They all looked so concerned. A month ago it would have felt wonderful seeing so many friends worrying over me, but right now it's unneeded. "Really! It was just me getting carried away a bit."

Finally Miho spoke up. "It was me who got carried away there." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Sorry."

I shake my head. It felt fine, so it must have been nothing. "Don't worry about that. I don't mind the teasing."

They all looked at each other at my comment…and huddled together silently and continued what they were doing before.

"Well then I think Yuugi's like a baby owl opening its beak in anger."

"I think he's more of a broom being used as a staff at a brawl."

"Or maybe a bottle of pepper spray with hearts on it?"

"Yeah! Or like…"

I really do love my friends, but they can be a little too strange for me to understand them at times.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Yuugi."<p>

"Goodnight, Grandpa!"

I turn the lights out, lie down on my bed and close my eyes…

…

…I don't think I can sleep. I'm too excited. Not that anything exciting is happening tomorrow. I just want to greet my friends again.

Friends. What a wonderful word to say, especially in its plural form.

It still feels strange having friends other than Anzu now. I don't have to play by myself anymore. I have more people to walk home with, and not feel like they might say they don't care for me at any moment. It's pleasant to be around more people who enjoy playing with me. I haven't felt this happy in a long time.

…

…Well for the most part.

I still get into trouble with bullies and the like. In fact ironically one time I was picked without prior notice to play the role of the victim for some unpleasant documentary. It never aired so that was a relief, but I still feel embarrassed by the way I fell right into their trap. They tricked me into thinking there was an idol in the school and lured me outside. I'm too trusting.

…

Then again I know I can trust Jounouchi, since he's my friend.

Friend. I'm never going to tire of that word. Friend.

Yes, he's my friend, and as my friend he was there for me when I was beaten and bruised by that man working for the director. And he was there to give his support whenever I fell into other forms of trouble as well.

So even when I'm black and blue in the face, I'm not upset. Jounouchi will be there to pick me back up and play games with me.

…

Of course Anzu's not nearly as fond of Jounouchi as I am, which I guess I can't blame her for. He's not what you'd call a gentleman. Plus he's kinda terrified of her behind that tough façade he puts on.

When I first told her that Jounouchi's my friend now, she was quick to remind me how he picked on me not two days before. Then Jounouchi almost told her I was beaten up the day before, so I ended up kicking his shin to stop him. She laughed in his face and Jounouchi scowled and ignored her, turning to me to scold my kicking technique is weak for some reason after I apologized. She eventually accepted him, but she doesn't hang out with Jounouchi like I do.

In fact for a while now she hasn't been hanging out with either of us after school. She says she's been busy preparing for her dream, but she won't tell me exactly how she's preparing. I can guess what she's doing though. She probably just doesn't want me to tell Jounouchi since he's a bit of a gossiper.

I won't tell her that I know what she's doing. She can trust me to keep a secret and I can trust her not to do anything brash. No matter how little time we send together, she's still my friend. I just hope she won't get in trouble.

I turn my head to the side to look at the clock. I should really go to sleep, otherwise I'll feel like a crab in the morning. I see the Millennium Puzzle on the desk and smile.

…

It's thanks to the Puzzle that I'm too excited to sleep. I pick it up to place the string around my collar. Because it granted my wish I could never be away from it for too long. I feel much more comfortable with it on my person than before. It's become a part of me now.

I look at the eye on the Puzzle. Weird things has been happening to me since I completed the puzzle, now that I think about it.I keep finding myself wearing clothes I usually don't wear. Some of the people who I used to be scared of now try to actively avoid me, but I think Jounouchi might be part of the reason for their changed behavior…

…

**You don't need to think about this anymore.**

My head starts to throb again. That's also been happening a lot with me recently. Every once in a while I'll feel a strange weight on my forehead, as if a hand was pressing down on it. Maybe it's the stress causing it, or I need to change my prescription soon…

**Return to your room and rest. Staying up isn't bringing our friends any closer to us.**

I feel drowsy now. Is it the headaches causing the drowsiness? I've been falling asleep at the weirdest times…Maybe it's because of the…

**Sleep.**

Oh well…I'll think about it later…

…

…

**Honestly…**

**He asks too many questions. He doesn't need to know of my presence just yet.**

**But he's right about one thing. He's too trusting…**

**Goodnight, Other Me.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to head out early guys. I'll see you tomorrow Yuugi."<p>

"See you later Anzu!" I wave to her and see her bright smile. My face heats for a few seconds after she's gone. Then it goes cold when I see Jounouchi grinning like a fox that he was in the previous life next to me.

"…What?" He asks oh so innocently, putting a hand to his mouth like the gossiping housewife that he was in his past life before he was a fox.

"Why do you keep giving me that look?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He's giggling now. I can practically hear the rumors he's about to spread.

"I already told you Anzu's not going anywhere suspicious." He stops giggling to wave his hand nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah I got that." His hand goes back to his mouth. "I'm just thinking about how you and Anzu being together would be hilarious." He then gives off a weird laugh. "You're gonna have to work real hard if you want to keep up with her, if you know what I mean. Hohohohoho…"

…I don't know what he means.

"Together? You mean like when I just said goodbye to her? Just now?"

He stops his giggling to stare at me, then puts a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Nothing, nothing at all." Releasing my shoulder and the spirits of his past life he returns back to normal. "So what do you want to do today? I heard they have a new place opening at-"

"Yuugi, guess what!" Miho ran towards my desk as I stand up. She holds out a magazine to me. "I found your collar!" Indeed on the cover of the magazine was a gruff looking man wearing the same collar I have on. Unlike me he looked confidant and intimidating instead of…however my friends described me. Not someone I'd like to meet.

No wonder I look like a-I'm not gonna finish that train of thought.

"And look!" She pointed at the address. "They have a store right near your house!"

I take the magazine she offered and turned to the back. There's a familiar store there…

"OH!" I remember now! Last year one of the girls working there had this really weird conversation with me…

…

"_Hey meek kid!"_

"…"

"_Hey!"_

"_O-oh, are you talking to me?"_

"_Do you see any other meek kids here?"_

"_Um…"_

"_You're Sugoroku's grandkid right?"_

"_H-How did-"_

"_You have the same weird highlights as him! He and my teacher go way back, so I'll do you a favor yeah?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_Come on I got something that'll do you some good."_

"_B-But I-"_

"_Relax I'm not gonna hurt ya! It'll only take a few minute kay?"_

"_A-Alright but could you please let go of my shirt-?"_

"Yuugi?"

"Oh, sorry. I remember that store. There was an odd young lady who offered this collar to me. She kept calling me 'meek kid' and said that wearing this would give me self-assurance. Wouldn't let me leave the store until I promised to keep it."

"Sounds like she's an aggressive salesperson." Honda came beside Miho. "Maybe she was trying to promote a new brand, and was using you as a free model."

"Well, if that's the case maybe she should have picked a better model than Yuugi." Thank you Jounouchi, my trusting friend.

"Or maybe she planned for Yuugi to be this adorable!" Miho please don't start comparing me to weirdly cute things again.

"A-anyway I think the store's still open. If you want we could go there on the way home?" I want to take back those words before they escaped my mouth. They probably think I'm weird for asking them to go shopping with me…me and Anzu used to window-shop all the time so-

"Sure! Looks interesting enough," Jounouchi answers first, grinning. "I bet she'll give us a discount if you're with us."

"I'm sorry I have to meet with the rest of the beautification members today." Honda looked openly apologetic at not going.

"I'd love to go! I wonder how cute you'll be with more leather…" Miho you scare me sometimes.

"Alright! Let's get going before it gets too dark." Jounouchi looks the most excited. I feel happier than I should be, seeing my friends wanting to go with me. We all set out into the hallway…

"…O-on second thought I'll cancel today's meeting! Wait for me Miho!" With Honda following us not five minutes later.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**He doesn't need to know.**

**They don't need to know.**

**I'm fine here…Searching my room by myself.**

**It occurs to me that I don't know even half of where these doors lead to, even though they belong to me.**

**The rooms within my room are always changing, shifting. The insides change as well.**

**Traps, games, memories…they keep fluctuating back and forth.**

**Sometimes, though rarely, I'll even see the Other Me's memories hiding. All of them were either made when he was completing the Puzzle or whenever he wore the Puzzle. So perhaps it's easier to say that I see only the memories both he and I shared.**

**Him with Grandpa playing newly released games.**

**Him with Anzu looking at old pictures.**

**Him with Jounouchi and Honda trying to play soccer…trying.**

**Him with Miho picking out clothes. Miho has better taste than the Other Me, but for all the wrong reasons.**

**He treasures these memories. But I have to wonder about the memories before "I" came to be. Were they this blissful? I'm guessing not. If they were he'd have no reason for me to be here…**

**I deduce the rest of his memories, the memories of before, are lurking in his room. Even now I have not entered his room. I cannot leave while he is conscious because he'll know I left, and I cannot enter his room while he is unconscious because he will already be there with the door firmly locked.**

**Maybe I'll try again to enter his room while he is out again soon. Just one step inside couldn't possibly harm him right? He'll always forget the strange pressure on his forehead once I'm back in my room.**

**But for now, I'm fine searching my room by myself. Alone.**

…**I'm content with my own, unexplained existence.**

**Goodnight, Other Me.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" How am I going to explain this to Grandpa? Because I took Miho with me yesterday I ended up buying even more weird clothes. They have a lot of belts in places that don't need to be there. And have chains that feel heavier than they should be. I don't think I'll ever wear this type of clothes outside of home.<p>

…Not that I hate wearing them. It's just not my style.

**You don't even have style.**

Another strain to my head. Where is it coming from?

…

Nevermind. I wonder where the lady who offered me this collar was. She wasn't there when we came in, so maybe she already left the store…I kinda feel disappointed.

"Yuugi?" Grandpa's voice came out of nowhere.

"WAH!" I slam my closet door shut. "W-what are you doing sneaking up on me like that!?"

"…I'm not questioning your fashion sense Yuugi." My face is on fire.

"D-Don't tell Mom."

"You don't need to worry about me," he winked unconcernedly. "I remember when I started to rebel against my parents. Oh the fear in their eyes when I started to wear that tie they hated…"

He shakes his head. "Anyway Yuugi I just came up here to tell you not to go anywhere on the way back home the next couple of days."

"Huh? Why?"

"Have you seen the news lately?" I shake my head. I don't really watch television at home. "Apparently a criminal broke out of prison earlier tonight." The room turns cold. "They say he was only days away before facing the death penalty. Be sure to tell your friends to avoid going out at night okay?"

**Call Anzu. She goes out after school.**

"I'll be sure to tell them."

"Okay. Goodnight Yuugi."

"Goodnight Grandpa."

He closes the room behind him. I immediately go to my phone and dial Anzu's number. I've had this phone since middle school, but I could never bring myself to replace it. It's so cute how it smiles at me! Though I can't smile back at the moment until I know Anzu's safe...

"Hello?"

"Anzu!" I screamed out her name a little louder than I meant to.

"Ow…what is it Yuugi?"

"Are you home?"

"Of course I'm home! What's wrong Yuugi? You never call me like this."

"There's a criminal out on the road!"

"…I just heard about that. I'll be fine Yuugi."

"You have someone to go home with right?"

"Yes I agreed to have one of my co-one of my older friends' walk me home. Please calm down Yuugi."

"I'm calm!"

"Deep breaths Yuugi. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. The police will probably catch up to him within a day or two. In the meantime you have Jounouchi and Honda to go home with right?"

"Right but-"

"Then we have nothing to worry about. You don't have to stir yourself into a panic okay? You're worrying me more than anything right now."

"…"

"…Yuugi?"

"…I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

…

"Nothing's going to happen to me Yuugi…please don't cry."

"I'm not crying." But I am. I don't want to lose my only childhood friend because she stays out at night when there's a dangerous person out and about.

"It's okay Yuugi. I'll be okay." She articulates every syllable for me to understand. "Please drink some water and get some sleep. I'll meet you outside of your house tomorrow morning okay?"

"…Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow Yuugi."

"…Okay. Goodnight Anzu."

"Goodnight."

I hang up the phone and wipe the tears from my face. I'm such a coward. I really hope Anzu will be safe…

…

* * *

><p>"AGH! It's been an entire week since that crook got away! He probably left town since day one!" Jounouchi's not pleased at our new school restrictions. "I mean sure, I can't stand the gym teacher, but I'd rather tolerate him then be trapped in this building another minute!" We're currently in the middle of afternoon break. Jounouchi is bored. I'm trying to stack cards, but Jou keeps banging my desk when he gets worked up.<p>

He hasn't done it in a while though. Maybe this time I could…

BANG. "Yuugi!" Nevermind. Seeing the cards scatter across the floor and my desk just looks more…artistic. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Its fine, it's fine. But Jou," I pick up the cards from the floor first. "Don't you just…sneak out when you're bored like this most of the time?" Before we became friends I'd see Jounouchi leave the school as early as noon most days. Sometimes he'd even leave right in the middle of a lecture.

"Well it's not like you'll sneak out with me. What kinda of friend would I be if I left my buddy behind?" My hand slips on the card I was holding. "…You're not going to cry are you?"

…

"No!" I look at Jounouchi in defiance. He stares back…and sighs.

"Oh, my poor cute friend."

"Quit calling me cute."

"Yeah, yeah." He turns his head to the window. "OH YEAH! You know what?" He abruptly stands up from his seat. "Screw restrictions! Let's just go to that new burger place that opened up recently after school." My head perks up that the word "burger."

"Burger World!?" I say it a little too excitedly. Jounouchi grins.

"So you heard of it too?"

"Yup! The place had great reception." I have a horrible soft-spot for fast-food. "I bet they have a page on the menu just for its burgers!"

"So you wanna go?"

"Abso-"

**The criminal was said to have a gun.**

…

"Y-yuugi?" I feel a hands pressed on my forehead. "Dude you're face just turned white as a ghost. You alright there?"

"S-sorry. Blanked out there for a second."

"…You know you might be the first guy I know who'd literally blank out when we talk about burgers."

"Hahaha." Though it wasn't the burgers that caused…whatever that was.

"So anyway, are we going?"

"Ah, I'm not sure now."

"Oh come on! It's not like you're going to pass out at the sight of fast food!"

"…"

"You're still worried about the killer."

"…"

Jounouchi puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me seriously. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

…

"…N-no I'll go." I try to smile away the fear and that weird sensation. "He's probably long gone anyway."

Jounouchi let go of my shoulder and grins back…but then turns serious. "Now we must find an escape plan."

"…From who?"

"From Anzu!"

I roll my eyes. "You know she leaves before us right?" Jounouchi's not listening. He's already sitting back at his desk formulating a plan to avoid her.

"You always tattletale to her…and we need to be weary of Honda the janitor…and if Miho catches wind of this she'll end up following and then Honda'll definitely find out..."

…

* * *

><p>On the way to the burger place Jounouchi and I were talking about random things just to fill time.<p>

"So your Grandpa used to travel a lot?"

"Yup! He'd go all around the world in search for new games to play when he was younger."

"Does he tell you about the places here goes to?"

"Oh, he'll tell me things here or there about the places, but mostly he'll just tell me about the games."

"…He didn't look like a guy who'd travel when I met him."

"You met him?" I don't remember introducing Jou to Grandpa yet…

…

"O-oh um…I've walked past his store every once in a while so…" He flusters a little and scratches his messy hair. I feel like he's not telling me something, but I brush it off.

"Okay then."

"…What about your parents? Do they live with you?"

"Well Mom does, but her workplace is about three hours away from where we live so she'll often end up staying at an apartment near there." I remember Grandpa saying he offered Mom a chance to work in his store once, but she's not too fond of Grandpa.

"Dad's workplace on the other hand makes him travel across the country, and he goes on a lot of business trips, so I don't get to see him very often." Now that I think about it when was the last time I called him? Have I even tried this year yet? He always updates us when his phone number changes, but when we do try to call him we usually only get a message…

…

"…Sounds like your Grandpa's taking care of you more than your parents."

"He is. That's why my parents decided to move in with him while I was still little. Mom does try to watch over me every once in a while, so it's not like she tries to ignore me…" I suddenly want to divert attention away from me. "What about you? Do your parents travel as well?"

"…"

"Jou?" He stopped talking. Maybe that was a sensitive subject for him. "S-sorry I didn't-"

"Here we are! Burger World. The place of our destiny!" He points excitedly at the entrance. "Look they even have those fancy round doors!" He grabs my arm. "Let's just hurry on inside!"

The doors opened on their own. How nea-Anzu!?

"Helloooo~ Welcome~ Two…seats?"

Oh.

OH.

Crap I just let Jounouchi to the place where Anzu works!

Now Anzu's slowly backing away from us…she's definitely thinking Jounouchi's going to tell everyone now. And having a job is against school rules…

I look at Jounouchi to gauge his reaction. He's gawking. This is bad. This is so, so bad-

"Hey Anzu!" Jounouchi stops gaping and waves his hand casually. "So this is where you've been going to do!" He scratches his chin. "This is a lot less interesting that what I thought you were doing. Oh well." He slings an arm over my shoulders. "Anyhow, two seats please! My friend here keeps blanking out because he's so hungry."

…

Anzu stops backing into the building to glare at me and Jounouchi. Why does she have to glare at me?

"…I'll lead you to your seats." She turns around and into the room. Arm still around my shoulders Jounouchi lead me inside. He's humming now. I think my lifespan is slowly shrinking…

* * *

><p>Maybe coming here was a bad idea…Jounouchi keeps snickering and laughing under his breath.<p>

"Jounouchi don't tell anyone she works here," I tell him bluntly. "Please…" I don't want her to get in trouble.

"Oh relax! I'm not gonna tell anyone." He puts his hand to his mouth. "Heh heh heh…"

"…That does not sound like a secret keeping laugh Jou." I try to lower my voice to sound intimidating, but I end up coughing instead.

"Yuugi if you want to appear threatening you're going to have to straighten your back at least," says the boy slouching against the window with the one leg on his seat. "I just find it amazing that Anzu would be working at a place like-"

"Like where?" Now Anzu could sound threatening at the drop of a dime. Jounouchi chokes on his own sentence.

"Nowhere. Nowhere at all." He lifts his chin and crosses his arms. "Where's our burgers?"

"Here." She holds our burgers away from us. "Now what are you going to say if anyone asks about this?" She looks at both of us with a glare that would chase away lions.

"Anzu doesn't work here," I answer quickly. While looking at our burger I notices Anzu's sleeves are tied in knots, and she wearing a little bow on her head…

"Good answer Yuugi!" She winks at me and passes me my burger. The burger looks delicious. She even removed the lettuce and onion! She knows me too well. I hold back from eating it whole until Jounouchi gets his. He's taking a little longer to answer…

"Fine! Anzu doesn't work here." She drops his plate in front of him.

"Good." She turns around without hesitation.

"Wait a second." Jounouchi stops Anzu from walking away. "If you're so worried about getting expelled why are you working here?"

"…Because I want to go to New York. That's why." She turns around and points at the burgers. "Those are on the house by the way."

"Thanks Anzu!" I bow my head at her. She walks back to ruffle my hair before going to the entrance to greet other customers.

"…What did I ever do to her," he grumbles. "I can keep a secret…"

"Maybe it's because you picked on me?" I hold my burger with both hands. Is my burger bigger than Jounouchi's? Or is it just me imagining thing?

"That's in the past!"

"Anzu likes to hold grudges." I take a bite. This is so good… "Aren't you going to eat your burger?"

"…She might have poisoned mine."

"She didn't."

Jounouchi squints at me. "How do you know she didn't poison it?"

I take another bite. "Because then she'd lose her job."

Jounouchi glares at me. "Well, whatever." He finally takes a bite out of his burger. "Believe or not I do care for Anzu. Your friend are my friends after all. If one of my friends wants to break the rules to go to New York than I'll support them completely."

I smile. Jounouchi really is a great friend. "Are you going to tell Anzu that?"

"Absolutely not." I just wish he'd show how great he is to other people though. I take another bite-

"AGH-"

**Anzu!**

And choke.

"LISTEN UP! Make any noise and the chick gets it!"

I turn around to see a man holding my childhood friend hostage with a gun in his hands.

…

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning!"<em>

"_Hi Anzu!"_

"…_What's that box for? A new game?"_

"…"

"_Yuugi?"_

"_It's a secret."_

"…_Is it a bad secret?"_

"_No."_

"_A good secret?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what kind of secret is it?"_

"…_An important one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if I tell you, my wish won't come-Ah!"_

"_So it's a wish kind of secret! Oh Yuugi, don't cry!"_

"_But now it won't come true!"_

"_No! It will come true! It's only if you tell me what your wish is that'll jinx it!"_

"…_What's a jinx?"_

"_I don't know. Something bad."_

"…_Then I definitely can't tell you my secret."_

"_Okay then."_

"…_Do you have a wish Anzu?"_

"_Sure! I want to be a Broadway dancer when I grow-"_

"_Anzu no!"_

"_What?"_

"_You're jinxing your wish if you say it out loud!"_

"…_Oops."_

"_I'm so sorry! I'll wish for you to be a famous dancer for you!"_

"_Yuugi you just jinxed your wishing for my wish. So it won't come true either way."_

"…_Oh."_

"…"

"…"

"…_Don't be sad Yuugi. I'll just become a famous dancer without wishing for it!"_

"…_How?"_

"_By going to my recitals and practicing every day! And watching movies about dancing! And reading books about dancing! And when I'm older meet famous dancers to tell me how I can be a famous dancer! And then when I'm an adult I'll go to New York and study dancing even more! And go to many, many auditions!"_

"_That sounds like a lot of hard work."_

"_It is. But that's why I can't just depend on a wish for it to come true. I'm gonna be my own shooting stars and birthday candles. So even if it takes a thousand years I'll keep working at it!"_

"…_Really?"_

"_Really! So what do you to do today? Do you want to get some ice cream with my mom after school?"_

"…_Okay!"_

* * *

><p>"Yuugi stay ba-!"<p>

"SHUT UP!" You could hear the slap from miles away.

**Enough.**

My mind goes completely blank and I feel a hand grabbing the back of my collar.

**My turn.**

I feel myself falling backwards into my room. The door locks itself behind me. The last thing I see is a shadow with three eyes…

**My eyes open and all I can see is red in front of me. I see a mark on my childhood friend where he hurt her. I can't see her eyes because she's blindfolded, but I can see a small tear sliding down her cheek. You made her cry. She never cries!**

…**You fool. **

**You just made the worst mistake in your entire **_**life**_**. You dare touch whom is precious to the Other Me? What is important to the Other Me is important to **_**me**_**. And messing with me means a Shadow Game more terrible than any bullet from that **_**toy**_** you hold!**

**I place his vodka on the table in front of him and sit down. This alcohol, his hand on the gun, the cigarette in his ugly mouth, the light. These will be the game pieces for today.**

"**Hey! Who said you can sit down!?" A simple penalty game is not enough. I can't just leave this bastard with a mere illusion of pain. Not like that pathetic excuse of a director a while back.**

**No, this will be the death penalty you were supposed to have when you were still behind bars. Once I am through you'll wish you never bothered to escape.**

"**Oh? What a shame. I thought you'd want a gaming partner." With every fiber of my being I resist the urge to scream those words. Monster or not, I have to play by the rules first. "How about it? Want to play a Shadow Game?"**

"…**Heh! Sure. Haven't gambled in a while." He grabs a cigarette in his mouth. **

"**I should warn you however…The loser of this games loses his life."**

**The man doesn't even flinch. He must think he has the upper hand here. "…Interesting. What are the rules?" He begins pouring alcohol into his glass. How naïve.**

"**The game's simple. When it starts we are only allowed to use just one of our ten fingers." He arches his eyebrows. It's fairly obvious which finger he'll choose, but it's best to be sure. "You can pick any finger, even the one about to pull the trigger." He laughs. Simpleton.**

"**Are you sure? The game'll end before it even starts."**

"**Yes. It will end fairly quickly won't it?" But it won't end as painlessly as a bullet to the head. He doesn't even notice how full his glass is. He gapes for a second. Regaining his composure he laughs again. He doesn't even deserve to be called a simpleton. It's too kind a word for him.**

"**Are you asking for an actual death wish…? Fine. Suit yourself. I don't know what kind of shit you teens go through…" He's still pouring. "So what will your finger be? …Not that it matters."**

"**My right thumb. Shall we begin?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Game…start."  
>"Hahaha! Game over!" He doesn't even notice I took hold of the lighter.<strong>

**Click. He pauses. "Oh you're going to light my cigarettes before you go?" He grins. "How sweet of you. It's been awhile since I had a smoke…" He's still fucking pouring.**

**He has no idea what thumbs are capable of is he? You can do so much more. I move my arm forward to light the cigarette. He takes a breath and blows smoke my way. He thinks my turn has ended. But he forgets this isn't a turn-based game.**

**There's so much I can do with just my thumb. I can open the lighter…and I can also lift my thumb back…**

"…**You can have it now."**

**And let the lighter slips from my hands onto his hand pouring the alcohol.**

"**Wha-!?" He freezes in place. He finally noticed the vodka overflowing on the table and onto his clothes…**

"…**Aren't you going to pull the trigger?" I stand up. "After all it's the only thing your index finger can do." He doesn't try to move his head, only his eyes. "I wouldn't try though, since the recoil will cause you to drop the lighter. Perhaps you should have chosen a more flexible finger."**

**I take Anzu's wrist. The game isn't over until he dies, so I'm still only using my right thumb. "Let's go Anzu." I steer her away from the man until she's right next to the entrance. I pull my thumb back to remove my grip.**

**I turn around again, hoping to witness the moment the man burns…but now that Anzu's safe I realize I no longer have enough malice to enjoy his pain.**

"**B-but I'm lucky…"**

**I turn my head to see Anzu remove her blindfold. I have to respect him on one thing…**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"**

…**At least he didn't break the rules.**

* * *

><p>The next thing I hear are sirens.<p>

"Yuugi! YUUGI! Stay with me! Stay-" I hear Jounouchi's voice. I can't seem to move.

"Stay back sir!" Why can't I move? My head feels so heavy…and what that on my stomach? Right…the Puzzle. The Puzzle's heavy. And oddly warm...like a second heartbeat on my chest.

"No YOU stay back! That's my friend you're arresting!" Wait-Arresting?

"I told you I'm not arresting him I'm taking him to the hospital!" Hospital!?

"So you're saying that your friend passed out before or after you removed the blindfold miss?" Blindfolded?

"After. He stared at me for a second before falling to the floor." ANZU!?

"Anzu…" I croak. I open my eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light again. I try lifting my head.

"Yuugi!" Footsteps. I see Anzu in front of me. Safe. She's safe, and away from that man with a gun.

"Anzu…you're safe." I finally am able to lift half of my body upright. "Thank goodness…you're safe." I hug her while trying to dry my tears…when another body slams into me.

"YUUGI! You had me worried sick!" Now I have two friends hugging me. I'm having a hard time breathing, but I appreciate the comfort.

When they finally let go I realized I was laying down on one of those moving hospital beds you see in a TV drama. "What…what happened?" I remembered Anzu being slapped by that creep…but everything after that…Nothing.

"I had hoped you could tell us." A gruff man wearing a trench coat walked toward us. Isn't it too warm to wear a jacket? "What's the last thing you remember?"

I look at Anzu. She looked unharmed and intact… "I remember…I remembered Anzu being hurt by that man." I stop myself from crying again. "Are…you okay?" She smiles the smile she always gives to calm me down.

"I'm fine Yuugi." She looks at if she wants to say more but stops talking. Is she really okay?

"…Do you wish to go to the hospital now? You've been out for about ten minutes." I see a man wearing a blue tunic staring at me impatiently.

"Huh? O-oh no I'm fine!" With Jounouchi's help I manage to stand up from the bed to let the worker bring it to the…ambulance. "Why…why was I out for ten minutes?" I noticed that there was another van next to the ambulance. A black one. "What happened after Anzu got hurt?" The black van drove away while the ambulance doors closed shut.

The gruff man reaches for my shoulder, but Jounouchi pulls me away from his reach. "You're not taking him away for questioning are you?" He sounded…scared for some reason. "Look at him! Yuugi wouldn't hurt a fly if he could! He has nothing to do with what happened."

"…" The gruff man closes his eyes. Upon opening them he takes out a card from one of his pockets and hands it to me. "My card. Please dial this number if you have any question…or answers…regarding the accident that occurred today." He walks away.

"Accident?" I look at Jounouchi and Anzu, both of whom look extremely uncomfortable. "Could you guys please tell me what happened?"

…

Jounouchi spoke first. "Remember when you were told to bring that crap to the guy?" I nodded. "Well apparently one of the things you brought was Russian Vodka. Ninety percent alcohol." He scratches his head. "…The only person who could hear him talking was you and Anzu…" He looks at Anzu for a second, who nodded, then back to me. "She didn't hear you talk, but she could smell him smoking. And then she felt herself being pulled away, which she think you did because you noticed that he was about to um…" He pauses again. "We think he…dropped his cigarette into the alcohol." He points behind me.

I turn around and see Burger World being blocked off by yellow tape…and a firefighter truck parked next to it. The pieces finally clicked together

…

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Yuugi."<p>

"…Goodnight Grandpa."

I turn the lights out, lie down on my bed and close my eyes…

…

…I don't think I can sleep. I'm too worried over what happened. I'm relieved that Anzu's okay…and no one else was hurt…aside from that guy.

…I never knew his name. Did he really deserve to die that way?

…

**Sleep.**

I don't want to sleep. I need to remember what happened after-

_**Sleep.**_

My head feels heavy…

I guess I'll…think about it tomorrow.

…

…

**He doesn't need to know.**

…

**He doesn't need to know.**

**Goodnight, Other Me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**And that's it for this chapter. I realized that me and Yami would get confused since we both use bold font, so I put a title to show the difference! Fancy huh?  
><strong>

**...Y-you like my title right? Right? Please if you review start by saying "Boy did I like that Author's Note title!" Then shower me with praise for my use of "..." as well while you're at it! ...W-wait you stopped reading after you read the title? Oh...okay then.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
